sackman101101101fandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Kyle
Mini Kyle is the Main character of the SMP Series. Mini Kyle is married to Taylor and has 5 kids. He has a lot of friends and a huge family. Personality Mini Kyle can sometimes fight with his family. He used to fight with Timmy but that has mainly stopped now days. He still is shown to care for his entire family even though they cause a lot of trouble. He also never really gets along with his wife Taylor. He and his friends call her a pig and that makes her upset. Mini Kyle is overall average and one of the 1st characters to debut in the plush series. A lot of subscribers like Mini Kyle for being himself. Mini Kyle easily makes friends as he is shown to have a lot of them. He is friends with a cowboy named Woody and a space ranger named Buzz. They get along pretty well. He is also friends with a guy named Frog or Kevin. Frog films for Mini Kyle's youtube channel. They can sometimes fight but they get along soon after. Frog's son, Newton breaks a lot of Mini Kyle's things like his Piggy Bank. Mini Kyle is also friends with a newsman named Miles Handilin and his wife, Emily. They get along good but their kids don't. Mike once ruined Timmy's fnaf collection and he hats him for it. Mini Kyle gets along with Timmy's Girlfriend Melissa. Mini Kyle probably got upset with her in the Mannequin Challenge video. Mini Kyle sometimes gets along with his dad Mr. Sullivan Strunt. He usually is sleeping and not bothering Mini Kyle and his Friends. Mini Kyle likes Bryan and Brody as well. They sometimes get on his nerves so he yells at them. Mini Kyle also has a "lost" son named Nick William Strunt. He is known to be involved with The Plane Crash but not known if he is the one who crashed it. Fun Facts! * Mini Kyle Doesn't like Spaghetti without Parmesan cheese. * Mini Kyle has "5" children. * Mini Kyle is a fan of the Big Nate books * Mini Kyle doesn't like sports. But he still enjoyed the Superbowl twice. * Mini Kyle's full real name is Kyle James Strunt * He sometimes stabs his son Timmy with his Steak knife * He once hung Timmy from his ceiling fan and stabbed him with a knife, saying he was a pinata. * Mini Kyle burnt Timmy, Mr. Strunt, and Blue Raccoon with fire. * Mini Kyle stated that he will run for president in a following video. * Mini Kyle had a bloody nose from the videos, Brody's Quizzes to 2nd Grade Part 3! * Mini Kyle once lost his arm in a fight with Frog. * Mini Kyle has a Sony Cybershot camera. * Mini Kyle works as Walmart even though he studied to be a technician in college. * Mini Kyle and Frog might secretly "love" each other. * Mr. Strunt and Tiffany had hinted once that he was adopted, and he probably is. * Mini Kyle works at Walmart and can still afford to take care of an entire family, He could possibly be a manager there but it has never been confirmed what position he actually works in. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Long Arms Category:Youtubers Category:Characters Voiced By Sackman Category:Characters Category:Characters with jobs Category:Monkeys Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Characters With Deceased Family Category:Main Characters Category:Mini Kyle's Family Category:Adults Category:Characters With Blue Hair